Autumn Leaves
by soynerve
Summary: Series of drabbles based on the lyrics of 'Autumn Leaves'. "Unlike the vividness of spring...the subtle beauty of the shades of autumn, set against the undertone of windy chills, was more believable"
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: Autumn Leaves lyrics by Johnny Mercer**

**Warning: Fluff**

* * *

**The falling leaves drift by the window**

"Damn, it's getting colder by the day. Oi, you just got your pay, buy me a thick scarf like the one you have"

Hijikata only snorted at him.

"Fine, whatever," Gintoki turns back to the window. The dry leaves, like a gentle rapid river, had begun to move downwards while guided by the wind.

Without reason, he rushes over to Hijikata, pulls and loosens his red scarf, and wraps half of it around himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm paranoid about this because I keep thinking that I might've just totally killed the song or something. I apologise if I have. For the record it's one of my favourite songs ever......even though we don't have autumn here. Forgive me for the really literal interpretation too. **


	2. Red and Gold

**The autumn leaves of red and gold**

Red and gold, brown and crisp. Unlike the vividness of spring, the vibrancy of summer, or the sameness of winter, the subtle beauty of the shades of autumn, set against the undertone of windy chills, was more believable.

"I've got that damn scarf you wanted, so just get over it already. It really didn't mean anything when I gave mine to her."

Gintoki only limply threw a handful of leaves into his face and walked away.


	3. Lips

**I see your lips, the summer kisses **

They avoided kissing as much possible - it wasn't suited to men of their type. And when they did, it was never soft or light. So Hijikata was surprised when Gintoki pecked his forehead as they sat together on the porch, on that unusually quiet summer day. Like the melody of the wind chimes that many hung by open doors and windows during the sunny season, it was gentle and warm.

He feels the guilt pouring in as he catches a glance of the very slightly white lips, and watches his retreating back.


	4. Hands

**The sunburned hands I used to hold  
**

Hijikata was never a fan of summer, and was even more annoyed with it when Gintoki slyly moved away when he tried to hold his hand. He had spotted the reddish tinge, and for the first time found it odd that someone like him had such fair skin.

He left without a word and returned with a small bottle, forcefully taking Gintoki's hands and rubbing the medicated cream into it. Almost as if it was blushing, the fair, calloused hands were beautiful.


	5. Long

**Since you went away the days grow long **

They knew that the relationship, if it was even an established one, had always been on unstable grounds. It wasn't some trivial argument that broke them apart; rather, it was the countless misunderstandings and constant awkwardness that gradually pushed them away from each other.

Even as they waited, it was a competition to see who would come back first. Neither gave in.


	6. Song

**And soon I'll hear old winter's song **

Artistes were beginning to spew out singles for the winter, while music shops carried out heavy promotions with snowy posters and big TV screens. Lost love, missed love, broken love - that was all they crooned about. It was ridiculous how the songs always sounded so ironically sweet with chimes and tinkles in the background.

The coldness of the relatively calm winds, the soft whirls that swiftly passed, had him covering his ears.

**

* * *

A/N: This was seriously literal even though the line is screaming how obviously un-literal it is. *hits head on desk***


	7. But I

**But I miss you most of all my darling **

Shinpachi rushed over to Gintoki when he had heard him, oddly enough, spit a sound of pain.

"It's not like you to be as careless as to hit your own hand with a hammer. Please concentrate on your work, Gin-san," he said plainly and went back to his spot.

Below the roof, Hijikata was looking directly at him. Gintoki slowly climbed down the ladder.


	8. Start to fall

**When autumn leaves start to fall**

Neither of them really knew how or why they started. Like the cycle of the slowly fading and changing seasons, they didn't know exactly when it would end either. Spring came and summer passed, autumn arrives and winter was always nearby.

Gintoki tries his damnest to keep a straight face while a thick scarf was wrapped around his bare neck. Having been on the man in front of him only a moment ago, it wasn't as cool as he thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Done. It's so cheesy like a cheese pizza. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it anyway! Keep warm for the autumn/winter if you happen to be experiencing it. If, like me, you're stuck with Mr. Sunshine (oh so cheesy) all year round, remember to drink that water!**


End file.
